


Sleep With the Devil

by ridgeline



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: At Some Point I was So Caught Up With Jokes I Almost Forgot to Write the Porn Part, Choking, Crack, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Lucifer TV), Semi-Public Sex, Warning: Male Genital Part That Made in Heaven
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “所以是怎样，Lucy，你现在欲火中烧？”





	Sleep With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我花了整整一个月才写完这个，我都忘了一开始想在这里说什么了。

妈的，水闸阀门的盖子不肯动。Constantine用牙齿咬住手电筒，又使劲拧了一下盖子上的螺栓。依然没什么效果，螺栓显然从里到外地卡住了。他叹了口气，用手背抹了一把额头上的汗水，然后盯着螺栓，试图搞清楚用意志力和一点诱哄能不能让它屈服，反正时不时有效果。

  
  
“你在做什么？”在他下方，某个人问道。

  
  
“噢，就是平常那些事情，检查供水系统，”Constantine不以为然地回答，用扳手使劲敲了敲阀门盖子，“你知道，敲敲这里，拧拧那里。”

  
  
“原来如此，有什么需要帮助的吗？”那个人热心地说。

  
  
“正好，请把下面那个袋子里的六角扳手递给我。”

  
  
下面那个人肯定是个大个子，因为在他抬起手，递给Constantine扳手的时候，Constantine甚至不需要弯腰就可以拿到。但是不知道为什么，他看不太清那个人的脸。一定是因为深夜的巷子太黑了。

  
  
“谢了。”Constantine说，把扳手套上螺栓，继续忙活。

  
  
那个大个子似乎没有走开的意思，但是阀门好像松了一点，Constantine使劲掰了一下，但是用力过猛，顿时感觉脚下踩着的的木箱摇摇欲坠。在他找回平衡之前，那个人迅速地控制住了箱子，Constantine又一次站稳了，他跺了跺脚，琢磨这真是一个十分好心的大个子。

 

在洛杉矶，如果你是一个好心的大个子，通常你的精神状态都十分堪忧。

  
  
“还需要帮把手吗？”那个人热心地问道。

  
  
“那再好不过。”Constantine回答。

  
  
那个人耸了耸肩，俯身过来，扶住他的腿。

  
  
又忙活了一会儿之后，盖子终于拆了下来。Constantine厌恶地看着下面的锁。 _说真的，供水系统有必要上锁吗？_

  
  
“你的计划是撬开这家夜店的供水系统阀门，然后把圣水倒进去，好一劳永逸地驱魔吗？”那个人说。

  
  
Constantine猛地朝下看去，他还是看不清那个人的脸。不过，得聪明点。

  
  
“也许。”他说，谨慎地。

  
  
“好计划，聪明又省力。不过可惜客人们的安全对我来说很重要，说到底，在外面混全靠声誉，是不是？”

  
  
“尊驾是哪位。”Constantine眯起眼。

  
  
然后他看清了。

  
  
死寂。

  
  
“现在说'我突然想起我的冰箱里面有盒寿司，保鲜期是一个小时后，我真的很需要回去解决它'是不是太迟了。”Constantine冷静地说。

  
  
“有点。不过是哪种口味的。”饶有兴趣的声音。

 

“油炸加州卷？”

  
  
“你的品位很可怕，亲爱的。”地狱之王亲切地说。

 

“我可以改成其他寿司，没关系。”Constantine更加亲切地说。

  
  
“嗯，还是一点都没变，非常有适应性。不过Johnny，你现在字面意义地在我的掌握中，是不是？”一只手愉快地拍了拍他的脚踝，另外一只依然攥着他的另外一个脚踝。

 

“在下地狱之前，我还有一个问题。”Constantine说，他礼节性地挣扎了一下，而且尝试踹上一脚，目标对方的脸。但是Lucifer施加在他腿上的钳制果然牢不可破，就像离婚赡养费执行令。

 

“只是问一下：您老人家为什么晚上四点在夜店外面溜达？手头有什么新投资项目要忙？”Constantine说，放弃了，叹了口气。

 

“哦，不是随便哪家夜店，你看，我拥有Lux。”Lucifer说，笑得更开心。

 

嗯， _“_ _最近那家新酒吧你去看了没？每个角落都充满了恶魔的气息，多半是什么大人物_ _”_ _，_ 当然啦，当然了。Constantine平静地闭上眼睛。

 

“我就知道房地产是恶魔的行业。”他咕哝。

 

十五分钟之后，在极其热情的胁迫之下，Constantine被劫持到了夜店里面。他被按在吧台前面的一张椅子上，乖乖坐好，而他的工具和工具箱被扔在吧台上，一字排开，人赃并获。Lucifer转悠到了吧台后面，在酒架上挑挑拣拣。夜店里面没人，十分安静，带着一夜狂欢之后那种略带疲倦的沉闷。Constantine瞥了一眼左边，又瞥了一眼右边，锁定了三个紧急逃生的出口，他最后看着恶魔之王，Lucifer看起来不同寻常地…… _欢乐_ ，而且十分悠闲。他最终选定了一瓶威士忌，姿态慷慨地从酒架上拿了下来，再在Constantine面前放了两只杯子。

 

“加冰还是不加冰？”Lucifer问。

 

“不加冰，”Constantine说，习惯性地加上了一句，“听着， 我可以解释。”

 

“说说看。”

 

“洛杉矶的房地产没有外面传的那么赚钱，纽约是更好的选择。”

 

“有道理，不过钱不是唯一的问题，亲爱的，”Lucifer在两个杯子里面各倒了两指酒，然后把其中一个杯子推给他，“纽约的天气太可怕了，太像老家。怎么，你想劝我去其他地方？甜心？”

 

看起来五分钟之内他应该不会下地狱，Constantine看了一眼面去的酒杯，拿起来，一饮而尽。他闷哼一声，摇了摇头，甩掉单麦芽威士忌的劲头。Constantine看向Lucifer，后者依然面带那种……不同寻常的欢乐笑容，而且正在炯炯有神地盯着他，过于炯炯有神。

 

_他是不是画了眼线？_

 

“虽然我不知道这个——”Constantine伸出手，比划了一下整个夜店，“是怎么回事。番茄啦，土豆啦，人各有所好，我不是喜欢审视人的类型。但是你看，亲爱的Lucy，你现在看起来真的太……活泼了，让我很不适应。”

 

Lucifer眨了眨眼，表情变得平板。

 

“什么？”他说。

 

“我比较喜欢老一套，就像是你突然出现，我求饶 _再多几天_ ，你表示不行你很忙，你还有几支股票要留心，我表示拜托了，你说你考虑一下，哦不行，有好多人正在等着拷打我的惯例。因为你现在这样真的很吓人，亲爱的。”

 

Lucifer没有回答，只是再次眨了眨眼。他眯起眼睛（ _绝对是画了眼线_ ），接着大笑了起来。

 

“恐怕我有段时间没那么做了，蜜糖。”他说，拿起酒杯，平静地喝了一口，“我已经退休了，现在正在度假。全新的开始，当然，恐怕还是旧的我。”

 

这段话里面包含了几个重要信息：Lucifer现在没有在地狱，他要么是：(a，人间有重要的事情需要亲自动手，（b，像他所说的，他确实是在度假。Lucifer在洛杉矶购置了房地产，而且没有在操心股票（定居？恭喜洛杉矶在罪恶之城称号上又得了一分）。最重要的是：Lucifer的心情似乎异常地好，Constantine很肯定他不记得上次看到 _大人物_ 不是因为有罪恶的灵魂即将被架在地狱之火上烧烤六千年而开怀大笑是什么时候了。 _而且，他甚至还画了眼线，仔细一看，很可能还涂了睫毛膏。_

 

情况不妙。

 

“那恭喜了，虽然我以为退休的浪子都要去佛罗里达，不过也许这就是新潮流。那么，我听说这附近的In N' Out很棒，不妨一试。”Constantine放下酒杯，然后滑下椅子，“既然时间已经不早了，恕我告辞。”

 

“等等。”

 

一只手按住他的肩膀，Constantine回过头，毫不意外地发现Lucifer不知道什么时候绕到了他背后，他没有听到任何动静，当然没有。Lucifer依然在咧嘴微笑，右手松弛地握着酒杯，他又喝了一口，若有所思地抿住酒杯。

 

“还有其他什么事情吗？”Constantine说。

 

“其实也没什么事情，不过你看早些时候，我有个约会对象。”Lucifer凑了过来，嘴几乎贴上了Constantine的耳朵。

 

“然后呢？”

 

“很不幸，我相信她早先喝的那杯玛格丽特对她来说还是太烈了。这会儿她应该还在厕所里面吐着，小可怜。”

 

“怎么，你不应该去陪着她吗，亲爱的？”Constantine的左手按上Lucifer的胸膛，充满社交礼仪地朝旁边推了一下。没什么效果，一拳打到Lucifer脸上的欲望倒是正在飞速增加。

 

“我的另外两个约会对象陪着她——顺带一提，他们是一起来的，爱死了。嗯，我相信他们给了她很大的帮助。问题是，我今晚的计划被打乱了，这差不多就是我发现有人在乱搞供水系统的原因。顺带一提，坏小子，你制造出来的动静可以吵醒整个街区。”一根手指拨弄了一下Constantine的下巴。

 

这个话题正在逐渐地滑向危险的方向，而Constantine意识到了另外一个问题。

 

“你被甩了。”他说，因为他这辈子很可能只有这一次机会对Lucifer说出这句话。

 

“如果是我的话，我不会那么形容。”

 

“所以是怎样，Lucy，你现在欲火中烧？”

 

“更像是……唔，有点无聊。”

 

“我很相信你之前一定准备了很多乐趣，不过，我还是看不出这和我有什么关系，”Constantine从Lucifer的钳制之下扭动肩膀，努力地在话题一路乘着加了液氮的赛车坠向死亡谷之前脱身。

 

“除非——”他停了下来，眨了眨眼，顿悟了。

 

Lucifer笑得更加开心。

 

“我的上帝啊，Lucy。”Constantine说。

 

“很肯定我父亲从来没有那么叫过我，”Lucifer说，放下了酒杯，左手环绕住Constantine的脖子。Constantine礼貌地转过脸去，最后一次看了前面的出口，认命了。倒不是说这种事情从来没有发生过，他当然做过某个人的替身，和恶魔上床，被恶魔当作某个人的替身然后上床，只是到目前为止，还没有这么高等级的，人生真是充满惊喜。

 

“如果会疼的话，请温柔一点。”他说。

 

“什么？不？我想的更接近一次友善而舒适的口活儿。毕竟我在赶时间，还得关店呢。”

 

“很高兴听到这个，因为我真的很不喜欢被人折断脖子。”Constantine说，摸了下脖子，“等等，你刚才在外面转悠是为了————”

 

他眨了眨眼，盯着坐在他对面的沙发上的Lucifer。

 

“真好，你的裤子已经脱了。喜欢你的风格，真是简单又直接。”Constantine平板地说。

 

“怎么了？都说了我赶时间。”Lucifer的长裤已经褪到了膝盖上方，然后，啊，地狱之王没穿内裤。他坐在那里，半裸而愉快地看着Constantine，过了差不多一分钟，Constantine才终于领悟过来，这差不多是他应该在Lucifer面前下跪——半跪的时候了，寿命漫长人士几乎都有点这方面的毛病，他们习惯了别人鞠躬下跪。缓慢地，Constantine按住领带，右边膝盖跪在地板上，然后用手背擦拭了一下嘴，眯起眼睛，看向Lucifer两腿之间。

 

好吧，那不是他见过的最大的家伙。

 

Lucifer的老二是中等尺寸，不大也不小，形状就像是你指望床伴会长着的那种。那根老二多半经过精心设计，出自大师之手，质量有保证，就像是以慢火烹调为卖点的热门餐馆的特餐，口号：给你来自天堂的体验。要尝上一口到底是什么味道，多半还得排漫长的队。

 

这辆思绪火车得停住了，因为它正在朝着隧道尽头奔去，而Hannibal Lecter等在那里，手拿 _巧烹男性生殖器美味十二方_ 食谱。

 

不过之后得确定一下天使的出厂设定是不是都是这样，毕竟嘿，洛杉矶不可能只有一个天使。Constantine做了一个内心的记录。

 

缓慢地，他张开嘴。

 

“顺带一提，回答你刚才的问题：因为赶时间，我刚才在找到的是任何有两条腿的存在。嗯，一条腿的也行，我不评判别人。”Lucifer说。

 

“多慷慨啊。”Constantine面无表情地说，感觉仅存的战栗正在以一种惊人的速度消逝，速度之快，几乎让人战栗。

 

一个停顿之后，Lucifer那多动症的大脑似乎终于消停了。他调整了一下坐姿，更加舒服地放松自己，双手靠在沙发靠背上，脸上露出一个邪恶的笑容。Constantine深呼吸，一只手抓住他的左膝盖，嘴缓缓向前探去――

 

“对了，你知道的吧？如果等下有任何让你觉得不舒服的地方，你都可以立刻叫停的，不要担心，”Lucifer说，“我推崇不要担心玩得开心。啊，对了，我们还需要一个安全词，你喜欢哪个词？”

 

这就是Constantine感觉到自己整张脸都僵了的时候。

 

他一边使劲摇头，一边挣扎着站了起来，“不行，我没法做这个，”他说，瞪着Lucifer，“听着，Lucy，你的生活方式太健康了，让我觉得严重不适。”

 

Lucifer脸上的表情看起来是货真价实的迷惑。

 

“什么？”他说，眨了眨眼。

 

在Constantine能回答之前，Lucifer的表情缓缓变化，他的头稍微歪向一边，盯着Constantine，脸上的表情最终成为了一个愉快而狡黠的微笑。Lucifer的眼里闪烁着异样的光彩。当然，是一个裤子褪到膝盖上，老二晾在外面，还画着眼线的人能做到的最大程度。

 

“我明白了，”他说，“你是难搞的那种类型，对吧？”

 

一瞬间，他似乎在这里，又不在这里。他似乎是看上去的寻常面目，又似乎又不是。在这一刹那，空气好像扭曲了，带上了电火花，开始闪闪烁烁，光线变得正确，揭示出一张更加古老，更加愤怒，更加饥渴的脸庞的一角，一瞥之后又瞬息隐没。Lucifer重新捡起那副好脾气而欢乐的傻气面目。

  
  
“噢，你是想被利用，还是想利用别人？你是想被凌虐，还是凌虐别人？”他说，友善地，“你想被惩罚，是不是？”

  
  
有一会儿，Constantine紧咬着脸颊内部。缓慢地，他露出一个自得的笑容，嘴角扭曲。“很漂亮的变装秀，”他说，“几号粉底？”

  
  
他们面对面笑着。然后Lucifer轻弹手指，打了个响指，他点头，缓慢地解开了西装马甲，然后是衬衫上的扣子，露出腹部。他的双手搭在大腿上，脸歪向一边。

  
  
“来吧，找点乐子，”他说，“然后你可以坐到我的膝盖上，做个乖孩子，亲爱的。”

 

Constantine原本预想Lucifer身上会散发着强烈的硫磺和腐物气味，就和他之前遇到的那些同类一样，也许还有暴晒后的沙漠和痛苦的气味，所有你会指望在地狱里面找到的东西。但是实际上，当他的脸埋到Lucifer的两腿之间的时候，闻到的只不过是汗味和由威士忌、烟草和坦普区地下室狂欢之夜混合而成的气味，不比麦当劳的垃圾桶更糟。Constantine拉起Lucifer的衬衫下摆，一只手按在Lucifer紧绷的小腹上，感觉着下面的震颤。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后举起一只手，舔舐拇指和食指，湿润指尖，然后他的拇指摁住Lucifer的睾丸，粗鲁地朝下压去， _添点助兴的料。_ 已经没法后退了，Constantine低下头，含住Lucifer半硬的阴茎。汗味和麝香味几乎立刻充满了他的嘴。Constantine快速地舔了几下，尝到了咸腥的味道，他抬起眼，看着Lucifer斜眼瞥着他，一只手抹过他的额头，梳起汗湿的头发。Constantine继续盯着Lucifer，半张着嘴，一点点舔舐Lucifer的阴茎，挨着他嘴唇的龟头缓慢地鼓胀起来，跳动着，充满了压迫感。Lucifer轻柔而含混地说着甜美的诱哄话语，鼓励他继续，告诉他应该做什么， _你想不想试试这个？啊，还有那个，很好，你做得很好，继续。_

 

潮热弥漫上Constantine的脸颊，他的脑袋挨着Lucifer的大腿，闭上眼睛，继续盲目地吮吸着Lucifer已经完全勃起的性器，用舌尖舔掉渗出来的温热液体，喉咙里面发出粗粝的声音。Constantine的膝盖松弛了下来，压在冰冷的地板上，紧挨着他垂落的右手。他的嘴和舌头开始感觉疲倦，牙齿饥渴地咬住Lucifer搏动的血管（ _不管里面流动着的到底是什么，是血液还是火焰_ ），两腿之间有高涨的酥麻感。有一会儿，可能会有一两个员工或者忘了东西的客人走进夜店大厅，目击老板正在被一个陌生男人口交的想法闪过他的脑海，带来一丝轻微的战栗和下身的抽搐，然后消失在一片黑暗里面。无害的小插曲。

 

Lucifer发出怪异而愉快的笑声，手指继续触碰他的额头，脸庞和耳朵，留下微刺的感觉，仿佛一条带着亮线的轨迹。又过了一会儿，他的手抚上Constantine的后颈，按住后脑勺，让他的脸仰了起来，暴露出咽喉。Constantine瑟缩了一下，警惕于突然的接触，透过模糊而潮湿的视线，他看到Lucifer伸出另外一只手，抓住自己的手臂，把他朝Lucifer的身上拉。Constantine的拳头抵在Lucifer的大腿上，抗拒着，“你看，我说你可以尝点甜头，然后你可以坐在我的膝盖上，按顺序来，亲爱的。”Lucifer说，“不过我真的赶时间，如果我忘了关上窗户，Maze会杀了我，所以我们只能跳过餐前小吃了。”Constantine头晕目眩地爬到他身上，嘴里满是生蚝和烈酒的气味，肚子贴到Lucifer的胸膛上，他歇息着，一只手挣扎着松开皮带，瞥见Lucifer解开更多衬衫上的扣子，然后仰坐回去，一只手搭在沙发靠背上，“不过你还有很多可以饱腹的东西。”Lucifer建议，笑得露出了牙齿，“好孩子。”

 

Constantine的手腕贴到他的额头上，另外一只手找到了他的脖子，掐了下去，无以名状的饥渴在Constantine的胸膛里翻滚着，Lucifer的右手在他的后背上爱抚着，探索着，逐渐剥掉他的裤子，拇指摩梭着，滑过他的大腿根部，掠过脊椎下面的那个小孔。但是这就是全部，没有更多的动作，Lucifer的手指只是在他的皮肤上漫不经心地打着圈，忽略真正应该照顾的部分。Constantine张开嘴，咬到Lucifer的下颚上面，吐出一口气，意识到除了吐息和唾液之外，他无法在Lucifer身上留下任何痕迹—— _永生者。_ 这就像是攀附在大理石上面，徒劳地试图雕刻岩层。Lucifer的嘴挪了过来，亲吻他的嘴角，然后一根坚硬的手指探入他的身体，没有润滑油，接着是第二根，进进出出，艰涩地扩张入口。Constantine的背脊挺直，双手抱着Lucifer的脖子，喉咙里面发出嘶哑的喘息，“虽然这不是我喜爱的风格，但我猜你喜欢更痛苦一点的方式，是不是？”Lucifer说，声音几乎带上了一丝怜悯，但是撕裂的痛楚让Constantine没有时间去思考，他剧烈地喘气，鼻子埋在Lucifer的颈项之间，他的勃起紧绷到了同样痛苦的程度，在Lucifer的腹部上留下了粘腻的湿痕。过了一会儿，一根拇指凑到他的嘴边，诱哄他张开嘴，他麻木地吮吸了起来，舔舐和啃咬接下来加入的食指，感觉唾液从嘴角淌下。两根手指深深地刺入他的身体，搅动了一圈。Constantine的下身颤动起来，停滞了，然后腰缓慢地摇晃起来。过了一会儿，手指拔了出来，在钝痛之中，其他东西顺畅地插了进来，填补了空虚。是的， _天堂制造。_

 

性爱本身闷热、粗野而且持久不歇，做了一会儿之后，Lucifer拿起被遗忘在沙发上的酒杯喝了一口，然后递给他，Constantine吞下一口，酒液顺着下巴流到了脖子上， _真是浪费。_ 他用手背擦拭干净，接着再次闭上眼睛，双手抓着沙发靠背作为支撑，Lucifer的手指在他的身上游走，抚摸从未被注意的地方，按下所有正确的按钮（ _痛苦、空虚、兴奋、兴奋、兴奋_ ），Constantine低下头，咬住Lucifer的肩膀，满嘴都是昂贵的布料味道，被唾液浸湿。“噢，悠着点，就算是对我来说，这件外套也太贵了。”Lucifer呢喃，手抓住他后脑勺上的头发。Constantine无视他，牙齿深深地咬下去，模糊地期待着血味——但是什么都没有发生，随着一记又深又准的戳刺，他猛地仰起头来，颤抖着，嘴唇贴着手腕，呜咽出声。他的牙齿咬破了自己的皮肤，终于尝到了血味。随着抖动而充满雾气的视野，Constantine看到有人在酒吧那边忙活，把什么东西放到了吧台上。“我把窗户关上了，老大。”有人说。

 

“噢，好的，祝你今晚玩得愉快。”Lucifer说，依然在忙碌，握住Constantine的勃起，狠狠地抹了一把。

 

高潮来得像一记勾拳，Constantine的喉咙里面发出破碎的笑声，然后猛地抽搐了一下，在Lucifer身上射了出来。白热的感觉充满了头脑，然后是逐渐弥漫开来的满足，他闭眼歇息了一会儿，一直到重新意识到身下和大腿之间扩大的湿意。

 

Constantine摇了摇头，喷出鼻息，他睁开疲倦的眼睛，左手稍微支撑起自己，看见领带缠绕在Lucifer的脖子上。他抓了过来，Lucifer支撑住他，缓慢地，Constantine从Lucifer身上爬了下来，跌坐在他旁边，一言不发。

 

又过了几次心跳的时间，Constantine摸索着找到了烟盒和打火机，拿出一根，点着了。Lucifer伸出手，从他的烟盒里面抽出一根，然后凑过来，用他的烟头点了烟，吐出一大口烟雾。

 

“这就是为什么我们是不禁烟酒吧的原因。”Lucifer说。

 

“我还以为是成本问题。”

 

“也有那部分原因，谁会知道开酒吧有那么多东西要注意呢？”

 

又过了一会儿，Constantine爬了起来，他在地板上找到了裤子，重新穿上，扣上皮带。他回过头，看着Lucifer，后者依然半裸地坐着，懒洋洋地半闭着眼睛，似乎有全世界的时间可以浪费，不用着急。

 

Constantine决定不提醒他关于关店和那个Maze的事情——不管他或者她或者它到底是谁。

 

“所以，你现在就真的只是个酒吧老板了？”Constantine问道。

 

“对。”

 

“员工健康执照和酒类营业许可很麻烦，但是我想对你来说应该不成问题。”Constantine点头，同意了，“就像一个小时前说的，时间已经不早了，那么我告辞了。”

 

Lucifer依然在微笑。

 

“今天还不错，”他说，“下次再来玩，Johnny，算在酒吧账上。”

 

Constantine不置可否。缓慢地，他转过身，离开了，心知肚明接下来的两百年里面他都不会再靠近这家夜店。

 

也许吧。

 

也许明天他应该去试试这个街区的水站总阀。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Becos I had to:


End file.
